Broken Negative
by kale.1987
Summary: What happens when man who everybody thought they knew forgets the last eight years of his life - including why he married his wife, the girl he fell in love with (while married to that wife) and the baby she was carrying... Carlisle/Bella and Carlisle/Esme pairings. *sequel to lead us not into temptation*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer; Twilight does not belong to me, otherwise I'd have a lot more handbags than I do now.

A/N This is the sequel to Lead us not into temptation – If you haven't read that then you'll be more than a bit lost!

Broken Negative

Prologue

You can tell a lot about a person just by asking them the simplest questions about themselves, something that's a no brainer. For instance, what would most people say if they were asked what the best moment of their life so far was?

Some people might say acing an exam or getting into their first choice college, others – having a baby or getting married…. Then there's the few who would say, getting laid or scoring a hot date. All that stuff is other people – If someone took the time to ask me that same question, then I would have to tell them that honestly, I haven't got a clue. The only thing I can be certain about is that my name is Carlisle Cullen and 6 months ago I forgot everything there was to know about my life for the past eight years and because of that, I discovered the person I really am.


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm not bitter, honest!

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight

A/N What can I say, I missed talking to strangers – perhaps you guys will be nice and give me some love so I feel the urge to carry on? 

Chapter 1: I'm not bitter, honest!

5 months ago

There were 21 foam tiles on the ceiling of the cramped hospital room they were keeping me in, three of which were covered in a rather suspicious yellow stain…. And for the record, when I say keeping me in - I mean that over the past three weeks I had made no fewer than seven attempts at leaving this hell hole, only to be told the same things every time "Not aware of current environment, possible danger to self, suffered extensive memory loss… blah blah blah." … Bullshit basically.

I was feeling more than a little bitter, I admit that much and I'm sure that there are people who would love an excuse to lie in bed all day, feeling sorry for themselves and watching the shit they put on TV these days – but it appears that I'm not one of them (from what I feel so far anyway!) And I was tired…. Not physically though (if anything, these days I had a bit of a paranoia of falling asleep – I was terrified that I might some how forget even more than I already had and I'd end up one of those vegetable sob stories you read about in cheap woman's magazines) but more mentally – I was sick of having to dance to everyone else's tune and more specifically to the tune of that woman.

It wasn't long after I "woke up" when she appeared (more like descended – hello flying monkeys! – And yes, I also find it a bit weird that I can still remember pop culture references when I've forgotten even the most basic details about last 10 years of my life) looking like a Stepford wives escapee and smelling like she'd applied most of the perfume counter at Bloomingdales.

"Carlisle sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she simpered whilst lowering her overdressed derriere into the chair by the bed.

What a stupid question.

"I've never been better" I told her dryly

"Well I'm glad" she simpered

Clearly sarcasm is beyond you.

"Now Carlisle darling, do you remember who I am?" she asked.

Unfortunately, yes I do. According to the doctors I had "forgotten" the last eight years of my life. Gone was the somewhat happy 28 year old wannabe doctor and a guy who enjoyed the occasional party… Not to mention a pretty woman or two – And in his place (so I'm told) was a boring 36 year old married priest, who didn't seem to do much but church services and the occasional bit of community counseling. Thrilling.

"Who am I Carlisle?" she asked again.

Truthfully? …

"You're the date I had for Matt Bryce's 29th birthday party, we hooked up and afterwards you wouldn't stop calling me" I told her.

She shuffled about and spent what felt like a good 10 minutes examining her hands before she looked at me again.

"Is that all you remember about us" she asked, her voice sounding small and almost child like at this point.

"Yes" I replied

She seemed to go ridged in the chair for a moment and as I watched, what little colour that had been in her face had drained away.

I was getting the distinct feeling that I was missing something more than a few years.

I was about to ask her what I was missing then she let out a rather loud choking noise and started to sob before mumbling something unintelligible and fled the room.

If I hadn't already been lying down before all that, then I certainly would be now, I felt the very energy drain from my body as if it had never been there to begin with. My last thoughts were of Esme Scott and what it was that couldn't remember that was so terrible.

Reviews


End file.
